Eragon and Arya Slow Romance
by Firefly's Fire Light
Summary: This takes place three years after Inheritance, when Eragon requests a short vacation to Alagaesia, even disobeying the dragon knuckles Angela the Herbalist tells his fortune with. Is he telling the truth? Is that really ALL he wants? Just a short visit? Find out in this exclusive Eragon and Arya fanfiction! (I promise no lemons)
1. Introduction

Eragon Fanfic

Okay guys, my first fanfiction...

Hello everyone, and before I start writing, I need to tell a story. Before Kindergarten, I hated reading. I wouldn't even try to read! It really was sad, but my amazing Kindergarten teacher made me want to read. After that I looked around for books that interested me. Mostly it was things like Pokemon: Sticky Situation! One day in second grade my parents took me to a used bookstore, and, as you can guess, found Eragon!

Basically, Eragon is why I can read 5 books in one long night and love reading almost as much as video games! 3 Christopher Paolini! So... Here we are! My first ever fanfic! It takes place after Inheritance... Oh and quick note for those of you who DON'T stalk Christopher... BOOK 5! OMFG! :D! Lets start this strong! Oh and just to avoid confusion this book is in a third person view.

I did put the first chapter in Eragon's POV just to start off the book differently, but for the rest of the book I SWEAR all 3rd person!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hear Saphira's voice echoing in my mind, "Little One! Wake up! Today is the day! " "Leave me alone." I say. "Eragon! Come on!" She sounds annoyed. "Saphira! You never make me wake up this early!" I say. Saphira lets out a deep laugh. "Oh Eragon, wouldn't you get up for your beloved Arya?" I jump out of bed. "Oh. I'm sorry Saphira. I am acting like a child again." I sense Saphira's amusement. "Eragon, you are but a child. Acting like one shouldn't be something you have to apologize for. "

When I see the clothes set out for me by servants the night before I snort. "Saphira, did you let them set this out for me?" "Why Eragon, do you have any problems with them?" She teases. I look through my closet for my cloak. Just when I think its a lost cause I hear a knock on the door. "Who's there?" I shout. "Arya." I hear her say calmly. "SAPHIRA!" "I forgot to mention that. She came yesterday night. You were asleep." "Hello Arya, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I am not presentable yet." I say in the most formal voice I can muster. "Very well Eragon, I do not mind waiting."

I get dressed and grab Brisingr. After I take a few deep breaths I open the door. Arya is standing there, just like she was last time I saw her, 3 years go. I hold up two fingers and touch them to my lips. "Hello Arya Drotting." She repeats the gesture. "Hello Eragon Shadeslayer." "Arya..." "Yes?" "Have your feelings changed since we have last seen each other?" "Eragon... I cannot start this now unless your coming back for good... And I have been informed that this is a temporary visit. Eragon you know I do not mean to hurt you." " I understand and feel the same way. I just needed to know. But Arya", I get closer to her and whisper in her ear, "I could come back for good. Or you could come here. I think..." I stop when she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Eragon, Not now. We aren't going to do this now. You can't decide for sure. And do you really want to leave the riders? Can you trust anyone else to train them correctly? Eragon, you know what Angela said. You shouldn't be coming back. " "But I am" "But you are"


	3. Chapter 2

The time before the trip passed quickly for Eragon, for Eragon was happy to see Arya, and Arya was happy to see him. Eragon tried to just enjoy the moment, but his mind was wondering. Every time he looked in her eyes, he remembered... "Arya, would you like to see my private garden? I sung it myself." He asks nobly. "Very well." He leads her to a spiral staircase and starts climbing. Arya is close behind him, staring at the fariths on the walls.

Halfway up Arya runs into something hard, and starts to fall down the stairs. "Letta!" Eragon yells, and she stops mid-air. "Risa!" She then rises up beside him. "Thank you Eragon." Eragon turns around to the wall and puts his palm on a small crack. The wall beside him fades away and reveals a beautiful garden , flowers blooming everywhere. "It is beautiful Eragon. You sung it?" "Yes, but it does not compare to Ellesmera." "If it compared to Ellesmera, you would be the most powerful being ever to live. Even Galbatorix couldn't do that." "Maybe, but this isn't it."

He leads her through a maze of flowers ,bushes, vines, and spices, until he comes to a small flowerbed with a stone bench in front of it. "Black Morning Glories." Arya gasps. "How did you get these?" "I sung them." Arya leans down and kisses his hand. "Thank you." She whispers. "Your welcome Arya Svit-Kona." "Eragon, I know this isn't the only reason you brought me here, and I don't want you to stay for me. I would rather leave my duties as the queen than have you endanger all of Alagaesia and what lies beyond." "So are you going to stay here? When we go back are you going to tell your people?" "Eragon, you know I cannot. I only meant to say that you would be unwise to leave here." "I see, you no longer feel as you did before, when you begged me not to leave, asked if there was another way, even offered me sanctuary in the forest. I understand now. I am leaving, and I recommend you do so also, for Saphira has just informed me they are leaving soon."

"Eragon!" She yells after him. He turns back around. "That isn't what I meant." "Then what did you mean, Arya Svit-Kona? That this was never meant to be, and you shouldn't have told me in the first place?" Arya approaches Eragon, shaking her head. She stands in front of him and stares at him. Look Eragon, I do not mean to offend. I simply need to imply that right now now be the best time for this." "Arya... I need to tell you something I didn't plan to tell anyone until i was over there because I knew it would cause commotion. The reason I requested a short vacation in Alagaesia was to come back and stay. Stay for you."

"Eragon! No!" "Eragon, why aren't you coming? Everyone is already on their ships and Firnen has arrived!" Saphira asks. "I am sorry to keep everyone waiting. Inform them that Arya and I will return soon." "Arya, you know how I feel. I am confident that Murtaugh can control them. He has already agreed to train them." "Eragon, are you sure you are going to stay? If you lied to me I would never be able to trust you again." Eragon recoils and says, "Do you think me as so low I would lie to receive your affection for a short period of time?" Arya is silent for a short while. "I think not, but I had to be sure. We should be leaving." "Very well."


	4. Chapter 3

Eragon and Arya walk up to the boats side by side. Both of them knew that rumors would be flying around, and that some of them were bound to raise suspicion among the crew about their relationship. Eragon looked up and saw Saphira and Firnen. He remembered how excited Saphira was when she heard she was going to be able to see him again. "Saphira?" "Yes Little One?" "How long have we kept them waiting?" "Long enough for them to have asked me to contact you again, but I refused." "Thank you"

The journey starts slowly, with the two riders sitting on the bow of the ship. The two sit together in silence, but as they go on, Arya notices Eragon getting closer. Seeing this concerns her, for she is afraid he will stay with her. She loves him, she is sure of it, but the riders need him. "Eragon-" He grabs her hand and squeezes it, causing her to jump up and give him a deadly stare. "Well Eragon, I was going to deliver my feelings to you in a calm manner, but if you intend to continue with such actions, I will be forced to end my friendship with you for the rest of this journey." "Arya I am sorry, but you are so beautiful and you were sitting so close..." He trails of staring into her eyes with passion. She gives him a look of disgust and stalks away. She blocks out her mind to Firnen and lies down to cry.

When the sun was at its highest, Eragon comes in her room and sees Arya staring out the window solemnly. "Arya, I come in to apologize. This morning I made mistakes, and I should have learned. I still act like a child and need to learn otherwise. If you think it is wisest to remain friends for the remainder of this journey and beyond, I will gracefully resign." "Eragon, I love you. You come second in my life, as I know I come second in yours. But I cannot ask you to leave your riders! You are needed in Kaurin just as much as I am needed in Ellesmera. Is there anything I can do you make you forget about your silly little dream?" "Arya... If you do not wish to escalate our friendship, why should you. I will stay regardless, for I have already told Murtaugh and cannot cancel now. I have taken much preparation for this journey."

Eragon... You did this for me?" "Arya Drotting, I would risk my life for you. I would risk Du Weldenvarden for you! Why wouldn't I be willing risk my happiness or relationship with riders or duty for you?" Arya's eyes start to water. "Eragon you are asking me to choose between breaking you or healing you..." Arya leans her head on Eragon's shoulder and starts to cry. Eragon reaches over and puts his arms around her, causing her to recoil and look into his eyes. After she sees the look of utter protection, she puts her head back down and continues to sob. Eragon pats her back softly. He sets his head on top of hers and she buries her head in him. "Arya, I love you." Arya looks up him still crying. "I wish you didn't do this to me. I wish you would go back... I cannot break your heart after I have broken it so many times... But if you want this to go any farther than this you have to prove you will stay. I won't do anything more than this until you prove to me you love me and are staying.


	5. Updates and Questions

Hello, and I'm here with this small update. In my wordpad document I make everything Saphira and Eragon converse with and all mind contact Italic, but when I upload it it doesn't transfer. For this, I apologize and hope you can forgive me. Would you please PM me or review the story with a way to fix this! Thank you! Also if you have ANY tips at all, I will take them. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
